Not In My Head
by SkyPlant
Summary: Sky Malfoy Neville Longbottom remake my other one was rushed Harry Potter Skeville / T for violence and intense awesome stuff /
1. Prologue

A.N;; I am rewriting my Worth It All fan fiction, because it sucked. I kind of rushed through it, but I won't with this one. I'm keeping the old one up though, just incase you liked it, but who knows why you would. It just sucked, so yeah. The end of my rant. Here we go…

Sky sat in her bed on the hospital with her head throbbing with pain. It felt as if a baby zombie were inside, kicking around and then gnawing on her brain, tasting is as if it was a teething toy. That bludger had really hit her hard, and she had been unconscious for two days. It was the most excruciating pain she had ever felt.

Her eyes slowly opened to see her best friends, Adie, Luna, and Neville standing over her. Her brother walked in and sat on the bed beside of hers. Sky looked over at Draco and said, "Hey Coconut." He laughed slightly and then went back to his depressed face. "What's wrong?" Then, she sat up and looked in a horribly placed mirror on the other side of the room to see a big gaping gash on her forehead. It was covered with stitches and covered with a bandage. Then, she laid back down and swore under her breath.

Maybe instead of a zombie in her head, it was a masked cereal killer with a million knives trying to make her life miserable. She sighed and shook her head slowly, before Madam Promphey shooed everyone out so that Sky could get her rest. She groaned as her friends filed out, leaving her in the dark hospital wing all alone.

She grabbed a glass that was beside of her bed and she swatted her arm at it with high speed so that it shattered on the marbled floor. She felt tears start to form in her eyes, but she closed them before they could form any more. She pulled the sheet over her head and fell asleep, still with the throbbing pain in her head.

In her sleep, she felt completely terrible. It was her fault for everything. It was her fault Slytherin would loose the house cup, it was her fault that they would loose the quidditch cup, and it was her fault that they lost almost ever match. Looser, basically, that was what and all she was. The looser of Slytherin.

The next day, Madam Promphey allowed Sky to leave, after giving her a long lecture about what she could do to her head, and what not to do with her head. That included mistaking her head as a shield from all objects used in quidditch.

Sky made her way down into the great hall to sit next to her friend, Adie. Anyone who said that you can pick your friends obviously had never met Adie. She had dyed green hair and her constant conversations were of Green Day, My Chemical Romance, and of practically any other random band that was currently soaring through her mind. You kind of had to love her though, but then again she made your reputation at Hogwarts lower than the dead in their graves.

Adie smiled and said, "Sky, I hope it isn't awkward for me going out with your brother." They had been going out for two years, and it hadn't bothered Sky, so why should it now? It only bothered her when she was asked constantly. Also, the snogging wasn't a walk in the forbidden forest for anyone, really.

Shaking her head, Sky jammed her fork into her pancake and then sighed. "I hate this, you know. I'm thinking about quitting the quidditch team, because it's just not working," she said shaking her head and spreading butter all over the luxurious pancake.

"WHAT! NO!" Adie yelled drawing attention to the two, as if Sky's injury wasn't causing enough attraction to the eyes of others.

She shook her head slightly and said, "Stop it!" Adie was about to jump out of her seat, but then, of course, Prince Draco Malfoy entered the room.

He sat beside his new prey, but he called her a girlfriend, and it was Adie. Draco smiled at his little sister and then started to eat his breakfast. "How are you ladies this morning?" Draco asked, with it hidden somewhere in his head that he was indeed a pimp master.

"Great," Adie said smiling up at Draco in the fangirl sort of way. Sky tried to ignore Adie and keep it all blocked out, like she usually did.

Sky nodded and said, "What Adie said, if it wasn't for the ninja practicing sword work on my face." Draco laughed, but Sky shot a slight glare that could have burnt his face if it had wanted to.

"Sorry…" he said with false guilt before taking a huge fork full of pancakes into his mouth.

Rolling her eyes, Sky muttered, "Whatever." She picked up her bag and went to the library to hopefully forget about everything and get some school work done.


	2. Herbology Hell

[from here to the end of this story, it will be in Sky's POV]

My next class, also known as hell. What was it called? Herbology. I stepped into the greenhouse and Professor Sprout smiled up at me. I had no enthusiasm in the subject, but she somehow seemed to think that maybe one day she could get on my good side. Nobody was ever on my good side.

Two weeks had past since my head was nearly blown off by a bludger, but it still hurt. Luckily, I had my bangs to cover the horrible bruise it had left on my forehead. Ugh, it was dreadful. Then, I was handed a plant.

"You hopefully read your homework assignment last night, so you should know how to harvest these plants and then be able to salvage the seeds for replanting," Professor Sprout said to us. I looked at the plant with a very confused and terrified look on my face, considering I hadn't even touched my herbology book. Then, I glanced over at my good friend Neville's work.

He looked at me awkwardly and confused and continued his work. I don't think he realized I was cheating, but I guess that is a good thing. I just did what he did, and it ended up turning out perfect.

"Excellent work Miss Malfoy," Professor sprout said, complimenting me. It made me feel really accomplished, because I chose the right person to cheat off of.

After class, Neville walked up to me. I smiled at him, considering he was a friend, but then, it got awkward. "Hey… um… Sky, I was wondering… would you like to study… with me… sometime?" he asked, but I only shot a glare up at him. Was he stupid? Was he crazy? Oh, yeah. He was stupid and crazy.

"You? YOU? YOU THINK I WOULD WANT TO STUDY WITH YOU? I DON'T EVEN LIKE PLANTS! I hate plants! I hate you too! I HATE YOU LIKE A SLYTHERIN HATES A GRYFFINDOR!" I yelled whithout thinking.

"Uh… I am a Gryffindor and you are a Slytherin," he said confused.

"YOU ARE ONLY A GRYFFINDOR WHEN I SAY YOU ARE!" I yelled before knocking his book out of his hand. "NOW SHUT THE FREAK UP!"

Neville's eyes widened in confusion, "But the sorting-" Then, I just strode off. I wasn't going to look stupid. Especially in front of the weakest and dullest student in the entire school.

That night, I entered the Slytherin common room. The sight I saw was horrifying. It was frightening. It was Adie, my best friend, and Draco, my big brother, snogging. I had always trusted Adie, like a friend, and I had also always trusted Draco, like a brother. This was extremely awkward and terrifying. So then, I ran up into the girls dormitory.

After shutting the curtains on my bed and putting on the Spectrespecs that another one of my friends, Luna, had given to me, I cried. Then, I heard some girls coming up, so I wiped away the tears quickly, but left my Spectrespecs on.

That's when Adie said, "Sky?" I opened one bit of my bed curtains so she could fit through and she sat at the foot of my bed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in there, I wouldn't have done it if I would have known." I smiled and hugged her tightly. Adie was the best and most loyal friend any girl could have.

"Its fine," I said with a smile. She said smirking, "I saw you checking out Neville today." That made me slightly mad, but I knew she meant no harm.

"I wasn't checking him out! I was cheating off of his work," I said with a slight hint of guild. She laughed and said that I was lying, and then I shook my head. My illuminated wand that I always kept hanging by a single string hung over us so we could still see each other.

She shook her head and said, "We all know you like him. Everyone." I now had my arms crossed and I said angrily that what she was saying was not true.

"Sure, well, I am sorry. I'm going to sleep," she said before scooting off my bed and going to hers. "Goodnight," she said, closing her curtains.

I smiled at her and said, "Goodnight, Adie." I got out my herbology book, thinking that it might actually be slightly interesting. Then, I kind of doubted it. After I learned about the deadly and poisonus plants, I kind of started to find it interesting.


	3. I Do Not!

AN; Long time no update, eh?

I paced through the Slytherin common room stressed out and raging. What could he be thinking? Plants? HA! Yeah right. I don't even like plants. I was CHEATING off of him. Not admiring his stupid herbology book. "Why is he so stupid?" I asked myself angrily before plopping myself down on the couch.

"Sky, if this was anyone else, you wouldn't be putting this much thought into it," Adie said with a smirk on her face. Of course, she used her signature taunting voice, "You like him, don't you?"

No! Nonono! That's not it at all! I am a Malfoy! We are above such stupidity! "No!" I shrieked. "NEVER! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" Then I started to wave my hands around frantically before making noises of disgust as if I had just eaten a molded piece of lettuce.

"Ha! Sure," she said before smirking at me, much like my brother does. Merlin, she has been spending way too much time with him. Its actually starting to get creepy. After last night, really creepy. She is my only friend, though, so I cant stop her. I just cant live with it, either.

"Ha! Sure. I would never stoop so low," I said angrily. How could she accuse me of being so stupid? Like I said, and like I knew, I was a Malfoy. We were above such idiots who barely scraped past their OWLs. Haha, how could I like him?

I wouldn't like Neville for all the gallions in the universe. Haha! Him? Really? "Well you are putting a lot of thought into it. Anyone else you would ignore it, Adie added to me, but I shot her back with a snarl and walked up to my room.

Stupid, but… Neville was- NO! Never. I couldn't like or even consider liking that idiot. He didn't even make the quidditch team. How pathetic? I made the quidditch team and I am a girl! However, Draco did put in a good word for me and Adie, but still. It doesn't matter, he is still a failure.

The only thing he is good at is plants! Risky business, and after his grandmother dies he will probably be out on the streets. Ha, no. He will be dead by then. He probably will have accidentally killed himself. He has came close to it on numerous occasions.

Adie ran upstairs and hugged my tight. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Even if you did like him, I shouldn't be mean about it. He is a nice guy, but he is a blood traitor." My only reply was a nod and I hugged her back. She was my only friend. It was trust her or have nobody. I need someone to talk to, or, maybe I would forget how to talk.

That would be bad…


	4. Tantrums, Tea, and Truth

The next morning, I went down to the great hall thinking about what Adie had said. No. That is impossible. How can I, a Malfoy, like a stupid Longbottom? Its disgusting and practically stupid. Nobody so worthless could win their way into my heart, but he already had. He was under the hatred section, though. Lots of people were there under that section.

"Good morning, Sky-Bean," my brother said with his arm around Adie. I smiled and sat down across from them. I wasn't about to interrupt their… love festival. Whatever you wish to call it, it was slightly disturbing. "Well, we better go head to potions. We like to get there early," he said with a smile to Adie. She then nodded and they both left my presence.

I then thought about Neville again. Why was he constantly popping into my head? No, this is crazy. I need to get a hold of myself, but no. That's impossible. This was creepy and frightening at the fact that my brain is being so stupid that it is defying my entire family. No.

Before I knew it, I was screaming. Eyes turned to me, as I pounded my fist on the table and shrieked from the stress my brain was causing. I threw my fork at the wall, and to my surprise, it got stuck in one of the banners. Of all the banners it could get stuck in, of course, it got stuck in the Gryffindor one. I pounded my head on the table and yelled as loud as possible, "THIS ISN'T MAKING ANY SENSE!"

That's when my favorite professor, Professor Trelawney walked up to the table and helped escort me out of the room. I was sobbing and shaking, and I could barely make any sort of words come out of my mouth. I couldn't say a thing.

Trelawney walked with me up to the divination classroom and we sat down at a table. I was still shaking and I couldn't stop. She sat across from me and asked, "What is the matter, Ms Malfoy?" Her voice was always so calming, and it always changed pitch. It was similar to a song.

"Well," I said with a sniff, "Draco is constantly flirting with Adie, and I am getting left out. Also, Nevi-never mind." I couldn't tell anyone. If I left it all to myself it would have all washed over and nothing would have gone bad, right? Its at least what I thought.

She leaned in closer and said, "No, you can tell me. Trust me, nobody will be told. Absolutely nobody. It will not leave this room." She was gently fiddling with the bangles that were around her wrist. Her style was always interesting. That's one reason why I liked her. She was unique.

I shook my head and said, "No." I rested my head on the table and sighed. She smiled in attempts to comfort me.

"Tea?" she asked before handing me a cup. She also slid a crystal ball on the table.

I nodded and sat up, taking the cup from her. I sipped some and then smiled. "This is wonderful," I replied before moving my hair out of my face.

"The elves made it, and-" she began before taking the cup from my hand, much to my protest. "Let me read your leaves," she said with a smile. She gently pulled my hand away from it, and I whimpered, mostly because I knew what she was doing. "You have a cupid's arrow, Sky."

My eyes widened, and I started to run out the door, but then I noticed I was running in the wrong direction. "Now, Ms Malfoy," she said with a smile. "It's okay. Everyone has someone they love."

I shook my head and said, "I am a Malfoy. We are above such people."

"Who people?" she asked out of curiosity. She was more like a friend to me, and I knew that she wasn't goofing off, she was trying to help. I sighed and sat down again.

"I don't know if I should say," I said frowning. "I don't even know, really."

"Ms Malfoy, I know you do. I can tell. You wouldn't have got cupids arrow if you didn't. You would have gotten the arrow, simple. Yours goes through a heart, see?" She asked showing it to me. I came here for help, not a lesson. However, she was telling me useful information.

With a sigh, I shook my head and I said, "I really don't know."

She took my hand and placed it gently on the crystal ball. Then she smiled and said, "I see who it is. It's the-"

I placed my hand over her mouth and said, "NO ITS NOT!"

"I haven't said anything yet."

I began to cry again and I whimpered softly, "I know who it is, but I just can't. I can't like them."

She sighed and said, "Why can't you like him?"

"Because… I am a Malfoy and we are above such idiots," I said before wiping the tears from my face. "Love doesn't matter, what matters is doing what my family trusts me to do, and that is make the right decisions. The right decision is to follow their footsteps, due to the fact they were successful. I will not become an idiot like him."

The professor shook her head at me and smiled. "No, if they trust you to make the right decisions, and that is to follow destiny and to not be afraid to take chances. Sky, you didn't see what I saw in that crystal ball. Okay? You want a life like that, and not like your parents."

"But how do you know?" "I just do." "But what if your knowing is a liar." "What if yours is?" "True, but still. Its risky." "It's also risky for not doing what you were born to do, and that is make a difference, Sky. You can make a difference if you want."

"What if I can't? What if I am too stupid?" I moved my hair from my face one final time and I said, "What if it's something too risky?"

"It's not," she said reassuringly, before putting the crystal ball back on the shelf and pushing in her chair.

"But how do you know?"

"I just do," she said shrugging. "I am the divination professor, aren't I? I have my ways."

I smiled and left the classroom. Off to potions. Oh no, of course, it's with Gryffindor.


End file.
